


Chocobo Charm

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Prompto, M/M, i had to do something special for sunshine boy's birthday, so did Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Ignis searches for the perfect gift for his beloved on his first birthday after dawn has returned.





	Chocobo Charm

Gladio scratched at his chin as he followed Ignis around. It wasn't safe to be out alone, even within these little settlements. Daemons had been one thing, untrustworthy people were another, and even though it had been nearly a year since the dawn had returned there was still a lot of rebuilding - city infrastructures, government, law. All of it had changed, and regardless of  _ who _ Ignis was, there were still shady deals happening left and right, and some people wouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of someone else if it meant making some extra gil to feed their families.

Ignis had been searching for months, only asking that he be told if anyone came through with more fanciful wares, like soaps and perfumes. He’d come away from those stalls with an irritated nose and a dampened spirit more often than not, but he wouldn’t tell Gladio specifically what he was looking for.

“Because I can’t!” Ignis finally answered, frustrated after month five of searching. “I… don’t know what the name of it is, but I’d know it if I smelled it.”

“It’s really that important?” Gladio asked.

Ignis sniffled, the last overly flowery perfume still tingling his nose. “Yes, it is.”

“Alright, just… take it easy on your sinuses. We’ll check back next week.”

Ignis hoped that next week would be fruitful; he was running out of time.

* * *

His next venture had been more fruitful indeed - this time many of the scents were fruit based, from apple cinnamon to zesty citrus and everything in between. He wrinkled his nose and turned away, the sage in the pear soap aggravating him more than it should. He took off his visor and rubbed at his scarred eye before dragging his hand down his face.

“Here,” Gladio said, reaching to take Ignis’ hand and curling it around the cup of coffee he’d brought in offering.

“Thank you,” he murmured softly and then took a sip. “This is awful.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Ignis sighed and drank more, at least it was enough to keep away the small chill in the air. “Has Prompto mentioned anything to you about what he’d like to do for his birthday?”

“Not a word. I’m not even sure if he realizes it’s coming up… with everything that’s been going on.”

Everything being the many projects he’d taken on, running himself thin by staying overly busy. He was taking photos and helping to restore parks, working on machinery repairs and doing deliveries. There were many nights when Ignis was already in bed, half asleep by the time Prompto slid in beside him.

“Perhaps… I can convince him to slow down, you and Iris are still going to come for his party aren’t you?”

Gladio huffed, but his voice held no irritation. “As if you’d let me forget about it. And yes, Iris is still making the pasta you asked for.”

“Wonderful. I just… want this to be perfect.”

Gladio set his hand on Ignis’ shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. “You’re taking the helm, of course it will be.”

His lips quirked into a crooked grin that fell as he lifted the coffee back to take another drink. It’d only be perfect if he could find this one last item.

* * *

Everything was in order, Iris had set up the streamers and balloons as Ignis worked in the kitchen to finish up the special dinner he was making for Prompto. The cake was cooling on the wire rack nearby and Iris was going to come decorate it as soon as she finished hanging the last decoration. That was when Gladio came in, rushing over toward Ignis, bringing in the crisp autumn air with him.

“Close the door, Gladiolus.”

“No time, get your jacket on and get down to the market. Another stall just opened and they’re selling perfumes and stuff.”

That perked Ignis up; he’d been disappointed because he hadn’t been able to find the one single thing he wanted to get for Prompto on his birthday the most. He shook his head. “But the cake… and I have to finish the curry…”

“I’ve got the cake, Iggy,” Iris insisted. “And Gladio can finish up the curry. You’ve done all the hard work, he can’t possibly screw it up.”

“Hey I’m a good cook,” Gladio pouted.

“Yes, if you consider burnt toast a meal,” Ignis shot at him. Gladio pulled a face that he knew Ignis couldn’t see - old habits and all - but his longtime friend only chuckled. “I felt that.”

He picked up Ignis’ jacket and helped him into it. “Get going. We’ll stall if he shows up.”

“Thank you. I’ll be as quick as I can.”

Gladio however came up with an idea to keep Prompto away for just a little longer, calling him and asking him to go pick up a couple things for Ignis on his way home. Iris shook her head, but smiled as she moved on to assemble and decorate Prompto’s cake. “I hope your plan works big brother.”

“My plans always work,” he countered and then ruffled her hair as she gave him stale look

* * *

Ignis was elated - no, even that wasn’t the right word. The new merchant had just what he was looking for. He’d spent twenty minutes sniffing each bottle, and the friendliness of the woman seemed to deteriorate with each new bottle she’d opened at his insistence only to come back full force when he offered to buy all she had. It was only two bottles, but more than enough. For now. He finally felt like tonight was going to be complete.

The apartment was nice and toasty when he returned, Iris and Gladio bantering in the kitchen. Their sibling quarrel ended as Ignis came in, and Iris welcomed him back. “He’s not home yet, we bought you some time.”

“You mean,  _ I _ bought him some time,” Gladio gloated.

Ignis chuckled as he pulled the boxes out and set them on the counter top. “I need a pen or a marker or anything to write with.”

Gladio uncapped a pen and squiggled a few lines to make sure the ink was flowing before handing it to him. He peered down at the box and laughed at the name  _ Chocobo Charm _ . “ _ That’s _ what you’ve been looking for all this time?”

Ignis nodded, the happy smile - so rare these days - never leaving his face. “It is.”

He shook his head and then guided Ignis’ hand to a blank space on the packaging. “This is the best place to write. Are you sure one of us can’t write it for you?”

Ignis let out a slightly irritated breath; he knew his friend only meant well, but this was a special occasion. “No, I must do this one.”

Gladio watched quietly as Ignis began to write, something he hadn’t done on his own in years. He didn’t interrupt, only to let him know if he was running out of room and then helping Ignis readjust to start again. He smiled softly at the message. “He’s gonna love it Iggy.”

“I certainly hope so.”

* * *

Prompto was tired as he headed up to the little apartment he shared with Ignis, carrying the bag of herbs in one hand and drinks in the other. However there was no mistaking that smell as he reached the door. It was aromatic, rich, warm and his mouth was already watering as he stepped inside. “I’m home!” he called out and was met with an enthusiastic reply of “Happy birthday!”

Prompto smiled brightly, eyeing the decorations that hung across the ceiling. “So this is why I had to get these drinks huh?”

Iris chuckled as she approached him with a plastic crown. “Here ya go birthday boy.”

He shook his head but leant down a little so she could place it. “You guys didn’t have to do this. We haven’t celebrated birthdays in-”

“It’s been too long,” Ignis cut in. “And you’re worth celebrating, my dear.”

Prompto’s smile softened as he looked around at his friends. “Is that why I can smell curry?”

“You bet,” Gladio replied. “Come make a plate, I’m sure you’re starving after working all day.”

Prompto handed off the bags, took the offered plate from Iggy with a kiss, and loaded up.

It was the best birthday in… well, in over a decade. Even for as warm and lovely as it felt to be with everyone, talking and just enjoying each other’s company, it still felt bittersweet. No one mentioned the chair left purposely vacant, but they all felt the absence. 

Once dinner was done, Gladio carried out the cake, the few candles they’d had lit atop it. They all joined in to sing him the birthday song and, even at 34, Prompto still couldn’t help but grin and then make a wish before blowing them out.

“Iggy did you make this?” Prompto asked around the chocolate cake. “It’s so good.”

He smiled at the awed tone in his voice. “Yes, although I had some help with frosting it.”

“It’s amazing!”

“You know what comes after cake~” Iris sang. “Presents!”

Prompto wiped at his mouth. “Oh… y-you guys didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Oh hush! We wanted to!”

Gladio nodded and then handed over his gift, wrapped in what looked to be Christmas paper. “It’s all I could find,” he explained. Prompto took it with a grin and opened it. “A photo album…. Thanks Gladio.”

“There’s some stuff inside, but you can look through it later.”

There was something in his voice that made Prompto think twice about opening it then and he simply nodded and set it aside. He’d look through it later with Ignis at his side. Iris handed him her gift next; a bag that held a new t-shirt and a pair of shoes. “You’ve been working a lot and… you’re gonna wear out your shoes again. Take it easy on them, okay?” she warmly threatened.

“Yes ma’am,” he teased back with a mock salute.

Ignis stepped forward then and handed him the gift bag. Curious, he reached inside and felt two boxes, pulling them out. He froze when he saw what it was. Noctis had gotten him a bottle of this stupid cologne for his birthday one year, just because it had been a chocobo. It turned out, that it smelled pretty good. He wore it every chance he got, even after Noctis disappeared… it was one of the few things he had to remember him by, and he stupidly went through it as if he’d always be able to get more. Back then it had just been a way to remember Noctis, until it was gone...and then he’d hung onto the bottle like it was some sacred treasure until it got broken during a hasty move from one campsite to another. 

He turned the box over, his eyes widening at what was undoubtedly Ignis’ handwriting, still crisp and neat if a little crooked. His eyes misted over at the message ‘ _ This is what falling in love smells like. Happy birthday my dear heart _ .’

Ignis couldn’t take the silence and lightly cleared his throat. His voice came out uncertain, soft. “Do you like it?”

“Oh, Iggy, I love it.” he carefully opened the box and took out the yellow tinted bottle, uncapping it and spraying it a couple times. With the scent came a flood of memories, but not just of Noctis, but vague ones he only seemed to recall now of Ignis telling him he smelled nice, of him asking what it was only for Prompto to shrug and say he couldn’t remember, of Ignis falling asleep against his shoulder, nuzzled up against his neck.

Ignis inhaled deeply, smiling. “I’m happy.”

Prompto set the cologne down and threw himself against Ignis who seemed to have been anticipating it, and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m happy, too,” he replied. “So happy,” he choked out, pressing his face against Ignis’ chest in hiding, even if he knew his friends weren’t judging him.

Ignis gently combed his fingers through Prompto’s hair, kissing the top of his head. “Happy birthday.”

With the man he loved holding him close, and the other members of his found family repeating the sentiment, Prompto decided it was a happy birthday indeed.


End file.
